The Kyosuke Show
by Koenma1
Summary: j0. I was bored and came up with this. A show where Kyosuke interviews 3 video game dudes or chicks. Usually, i'd be constructuve, but this is just a screw around type thing. But I'll continue if requested! ^_^


Hrrmm..I need something to post at Fanfiction.net...so I'll do whatever comes to mind! Muhahaha! P[-]33r /\/\Y /\/\1/\/D!  
  
Welcome to the Kyosuke show! The show where 3 video game dudesz or dudetz come on stage and get interviewed by the great Kyosuke! And now we begin!  
  
A fancy band plays some classical jazzy shznit at first, but then break down to the SFII theme, heavy metal mix...because it's an awesome song if you've ever heard it.  
  
Kyosuke appears on steps in the middle of the studio, wearing a fancy suit similar to what Jerry Springer usually has on.  
  
Kyosuke: Thank you dudez, and welcome to the Kyosuke Show! The show where I, the great Kyosuke-  
  
Chicks all over the crowed cheer as they hear Kyosuke's name.   
  
Kyosuke: Will interview 3 V game dudes or chicks! So, let's begin!   
  
Kyosuke takes a bit of the mic cord, and walks a bit down the stairs. Then he stops.  
  
Kyosuke: Dudes and chicks, give a great mosh-like gretting to...HARRY MASON! From Silent Hill!  
  
Harry walks onto the stage as the crowd goes nuts and beats the crap outta each other for about 10 seconds. Then the madness stops.   
  
Kyosuke: j0 Harry d00d, what's up?  
  
Harry: Err..not much?  
  
Kyosuke: Hah, that's great...so, how long has it been since your last video game? 4-5 years?  
  
Harry: Yeah...about that much.  
  
Kyosuke: Do you think you'll be in another great thriller game?  
  
Harry: Well, it's bad enough Konami didn't let me back in SH2.....bastards.  
  
Kyosuke: But of course! Say Harry, what's your opinion on...me?  
  
Harry: You? Well I don't know you too much...I've seen you in CvS2 though..you're the nerdy looking guy who sucks..  
  
Kyosuke:....W-What was that?! I knwo i didn't just hear that...  
  
Harry: And you had the lamest moto's like, "You should of done your homework!" And, "I studied your patterns and found a flaw!"  
  
Kyosuke: That's Taiyo Highschool you're talking about, biotch...  
  
Harry: Taiyo? What a name...  
  
Kyosuke throws down the mic  
  
Kyosuke: You want some of this?!  
  
Harry: No thanks, I'm still a bit weary from your mom...god damn, she was one fine fuck..  
  
Kyosuke: YOU SICK BASTARD! THAT'S IT!  
  
Kyosuke does all these cross cutter attacks and whatnot, then does his Final Grade Remix. Harry struggles to get up. Then he pulls out a gun.  
  
The crowd: Kyo-suke! Kyo-suke!  
  
Kyosuke: Thaz right!  
  
Kyo kicks the gun from harry's hands. Harry, now weaponless and sore, runs off.  
  
Kyosuke: Hell yeah...thaz a bit of Taiyo shznit right there, foo...  
  
Kyosuke grabs the mic, straightens up his suit, and clears his throat.   
  
Kyosuke: Annyyyyway, sorry 'bout that folks. Let us now introduce our next guest..Mario! From....all sorts of Mario games!  
  
Mario does some crazy jumps as an intro. Then he takes a seat.  
  
Mario: j0, Kyosuke.  
  
Kyosuke: j0 Mario...how's the shznit been?  
  
Mario: Frippin' awesome! I've been working on some new shznit! Break it down with me!  
  
Kyosuke: Hell yeah!  
  
Kyosuke sets the mic down, gets up on the stage, then him and Mario start break dancing and doing all sorts of crazy shit. The crowd cheers their names and throws money. They eventually stop.  
  
Kyosuke: That was one helluva session.  
  
Mario: Hell yeah, it was.  
  
Incase you didn't know, Kyosuke and Mario are old time homiez (In my world, anyway.)  
  
Kyosuke: So Mario...what do you think of Luigi getting his own game?  
  
Mario: It's about time that lil' dipshit brother of mine got his own damn game! He was always begging me to star in mine.   
  
Kyosuke: Wow...that's exactley what Zero Omega said when we were smokin' some dope...err...chillin' out..yes, chillen' out!  
  
The crowd looks at Kyosuke funny. Then they let out a nervous laugh.  
  
Kyosuke: Anyway, well hell, sorry Mario old dude, but we hafta get our next guest on.  
  
Mario: No prob!  
  
A green tunnel appears on stage and Mario jumps into it...with that, the tunnel sinks into the ground.  
  
Kyosuke:.....I'm never sure how the hell he does that...or smashes cement brick with his head..  
  
Kyosuke: Anyway, for our last guest, we have...Serge! From Chrono Cross!  
  
Serge walks up onto stage. With him is Harle. By this, the crowd is amazed, and somewhat...curious.  
  
Kyosuke: Ehh..I see you no longer have Kid with you?  
  
Serge: Hell naw! I left that hoe like flaming shit in a bag!  
  
Kyosuke & The Crowd:..............  
  
Kyosuke: Anyway...so instead, you got Harle?  
  
Serge: Hell yeah! She's my bitch! Isn't that right?  
  
Serge looks to Harle.  
  
Harle just purrs, and rubs her head against Serge's shoulder.  
  
Serge: Yeah, that's right..  
  
Kyosuke: Err...keep it light, you two...this here is a public show...noones paying for this...and we can't do anything harsh over homo clowns with pies and unicycles..  
  
The Crowd, Serge & Harle:..........  
  
Kyosuke: Anyway...so, do you plan a sequel game?  
  
Serge: Hell naw! We're still makin' money of CC. We don't plan to do shit!  
  
Kyosuke: Umm, Serge, keep it light with the words..for god sakes, that's something I'd expect from Cid Highwind..  
  
Cid Highwind somewhere in the crowd: *Grin*  
  
Serge: Aww, hell, fine.  
  
Kyosuke: Besides, you sound like a drunk redneck...which isn't good...  
  
Serge:..............  
  
Kyosuke: Anyway, well if you aren't gonna make a game, what do you plan to do?  
  
Serge: Fuck my lil' bitch!  
  
Kyosuke:...I'm sorry I asked.  
  
Kyosuke: Sooo...who's your hero?  
  
Serge: Any male porn star who doesn't take shit from his bitch and treats her like the dirty whore she is!  
  
Kyosuke:....Alright, that's it, get this sick bastard off the air...I can't stand this...  
  
Security comes in, and grabs Serge by the arms, lifting him out of the seat, and out to the back alley.  
  
Serge: You can't do this shit to me! I'm a playa! Do you know how many hoe's know me?!  
  
Harle hearing this bursts into tears. She runs up to Kyosuke and wraps her arms around him.  
  
Kyosuke: Umm....err....*Rubs the beck of his neck*  
  
Kyosuke: Umm..I'm gonna...conclude this show...and find out what's going on here....hey, some fools came up and asked me if I wanted my own show for free. This is nothing I wanted to do! You'd do the same thing if you were asked!  
  
Kyosuke:....Anyway....for some other shznit while we roll the credits.  
  
A camera goes to Cid Highwind in the audience while the credits of the show role.  
  
Host  
Kyosuke  
  
Script Writer  
Kyosuke  
  
Producer  
Kyosuke  
  
Directer  
Kyosuke  
  
Special Thanks To  
Kyosuke  
Kyosuke  
Kyosuke  
Kyo-The Man-Suke  
  
While the credits roll, the camera man is asking Cid some questions.  
  
CameraMan: What's your opinion of the show?  
  
Cid: I've seen better crap in a used outhouse! This show would be much better if I was on it!  
  
CameraMan: Err...sure. So, what's this?   
  
The cameraman looks to Tifa Lockheart, who is next to Cid.   
  
Cid: Oh her? Yeah, she's my bitch now.   
  
Cameraman:......  
  
Cid: She left that spikey haired fool long ago.   
  
Cameraman:...What is SquareSoft exactley up to..?  
  
Cid: Who the hell knows? Smokin' weed, probably..  
  
Cameraman:.........  
  
Cid: And now, I'd like to recite some memrable quotes!  
  
The screen starts to fade.  
  
Cid: Hey! What the hell?! You didn't even let me show you my talent!  
  
Camerman:......  
  
  
_____  
  
Yeah, it sucked. But what the hell, I was hyper, and Kyosuke is most awesome...this isn't anything real, but if you'd like me to continue, I will. Just say so in review. Also if I do continue, it'll be longer and I'll probably have some better stuff than this. Let me know what three dudes or dudets should be in next show (that is, if you want one). 


End file.
